The Tell-Tale Jar
by TheLadyHoll
Summary: Response to Mirandy6's prompt 'M gets busted eating Nutella straight from the jar.' from the 3rd Annual Poke-the-Dragon Fic-a-thon at LJ. Also ties in to 'A Flawed Fragility'.


Response to Mirandy6's prompt 'M gets busted eating Nutella straight from the jar.' from the 3RD ANNUAL POKE THE DRAGON COMMENT FIC-A-THON at LiveJournal.

My first EVER response to a story prompt in any FF category. Response to Mirandy6's prompt 'M gets busted eating Nutella straight from the jar.' from the 3RD ANNUAL POKE THE DRAGON COMMENT FIC-A-THON. I'm posting this as a one-shot, but this will also be added to my current full length DWP fic 'A Flawed Fragility' (insert shameless self-promotion HERE) ;) Hope you enjoy & please feed the muse with comments on your way out or she has a tendency to sulk, I know, childish really, but indulge her, it's been a long week...& she's still young.

The light in the refrigerator illuminated the small rounded belly beneath the silk pajamas, outlined clearly as its bearer was on tiptoes reaching into the back of the fridge.

Her lover stood in the shadows of the doorway, watching the scene with a wryly amused smile and falling even deeper in love with the deliciously bed-tousled creature who was scowling adorably in her concentration to get at the object of her desire.

"Hmmm," a low throaty moan could be heard as the hunter zeroed in on its intended prey, and the sound sent pleasurable shivers down the spine of the still-unseen observer, who was now smiling fondly as she attempted to stifle the chuckle of laughter that threatened to erupt and spoil the scene.

Finally, she heard the tell-tale sound of the container lid being all but wrenched open, and moved forward from the shadows as she saw the slightly dishevelled snowy hair rise above the door of the fridge.

"Miranda,"

The guilty party froze for a moment, blue eyes wide with surprise at being caught, and Andrea was sure her mouth would have been open in shock as well had there not been a Nutella covered spoon in its depths. Of course, the look of surprised discomfiture lasted only a moment before being replaced with a faint blush that quickly re-arranged itself into her normal imperturbable features.

Andy might have believed the older woman really was unaffected by being caught if not for the faint shadow of embarrassed doubt and the lingering pink hue of her cheeks; although really, that could easily have been from the pleasure of her forbidden treat. Not forbidden to her by Andy or her doctors, but by herself and her own rules for self-discipline and constraint.

Flicking on the kitchen lights to their dimmest setting, Andy sauntered slowly over to the woman reluctantly sliding the spoon from between her lips. Miranda looked away for a second, even as long arms settled loosely around her hips to pull her closer, and pursed her lips before meeting Andy's eyes again and then resting on the bulge between them.

"It's what the babies wanted…"

Andy's hands slipped under Miranda's and she chuckled fondly as she gently rubbed the swollen tummy beneath her hand that she also noticed now failed to cover the icon's growing midsection and left a pale strip of flesh exposed that goose-pimpled at the brush of Andrea's fingers against the bare skin.

"I see," Andy replied with an affectionate smirk, the kind nobody would dare to direct at Miranda if they weren't her lover who had just caught her eating chocolate hazelnut spread straight from the jar in the middle of the night.

Andy reached just behind Miranda and grabbed the jar of Nutella, dipping her finger and raising it to mouth level. Pink lips parted slightly in anticipation, then blue eyes crinkled as the younger woman brought it to her own lips, painting them before pulling her finger into her mouth and sucking it clean.

Without her heels, Miranda was a good 5 and a half inches shorter than Andy, which Andrea then compensated for by lifting the older woman onto the counter, something she could still do with relative ease despite the former's increased girth. Elegant fingers tangled in the chocolatey mass of Andrea's hair as Miranda attacked Andrea's mouth with her own, sucking and gently biting, caught up in the bliss of tasting Andrea and her latest pregnancy induced craving together.

Licking her lips, Miranda sighed and opened her eyes to find Andrea still watching her, one hand absentmindedly soothing over her belly to calm the babies who had woken at the rush of adrenaline in their mother's veins.  
"I believe I've found a new craving."

"Is that so?" Andrea asked innocently as she wrapped an arm around her love's waist as they returned upstairs, the jar of Nutella firmly in hand as she planned its use in future endeavours in the bedroom.

"I wonder how we'll explain the stains to Marguerite," Andy mused, the wicked growl in her voice belying the innocent expression on her face as she spoke of their long-time housekeeper.

"Nonsense, I believe the expression is waste not, want not? And I certainly have no intention of 'wasting' any of my time with you."

Miranda sniffed indignantly even as she cuddled sleepily into the brunette who had taken up the same soothing circles on her belly that had calmed the restless movement of their children and now caused her own eyelids to droop. "Besides, I don't consume that much, Andrea; really…you make it sound as if I've cleared the shelves of the grocery."

"Mmm, I know sweetheart, and I know it's all for the babies."

Andy decided she wouldn't mention the 6 jars in the recycling bin that had accumulated since the last shopping trip a week and a half ago. After all, there was nothing she would change – and little did she know, as she pressed her lips to the slumbering snowy head, that for the first time in her life, there was nothing Miranda would change either.


End file.
